


Bittersweet

by TheFantabulousPandemonium



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slytherin Harry, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Skips, semi-linear narrative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFantabulousPandemonium/pseuds/TheFantabulousPandemonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Department heads were sure they’d have nightmares of Hadrian Lestrange’s unsettlingly mad laughter for weeks. Lucius’ withering glares were definitely worth it.</p><p>Or, instead of killing the Potter child, Lord Voldemort does the next best thing and gives him to Bellatrix Lestrange. Unfortunately, his plans for the Longbottom child - and his plans in general, all things considered - do not go well at all. With no body and Bellatrix imprisoned so soon, the task of raising Hadrian Lestrange falls squarely to the Malfoys. </p><p>That, as well as any inclination to turn the boy into a politician worthy of their Lord's return, never stood a chance.</p><p>Title may change in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head for a few weeks now, not sure how exactly I'm going to get to the planned ending but it's hopefully going to be a fun ride. The pairing is not until much, much later in the story, I'm afraid.
> 
> Longer chapters to follow.

He was a thin, polite child, well-dressed as befitting his status and appropriately silent through the meeting. A true heir, despite his lineage.

Hadrian Lestrange possessed none of his mother’s unsettling traits nor reminded anyone of his father, who had apparently decided not to raise the boy. In fact, he was perched beside none other than mother’s brother-in-law, Lucius Malfoy, having been taken in by the family after Bellatrix’s rather _unfortunate_ stint in Azkaban.

Hadrian, with his hands in his lap and his mop of black hair neatly combed back, watched the proceedings with vicious intensity. It was boring, as no one dared bring up anything incriminating in front of the child, but it was a learning experience. Or so he told himself. The politicians were old, doddering sorts set in their own ways and wouldn’t listen to simple reason if it bit them on the throat. But, by virtue of his relative’s teachings, he managed to halt his fidgeting until the moderator excused them all.

A small, almost imperceptible sigh left him amidst the commotion, his shoulders slumping just a few scant centimeters. Lucius’ glance as the older man rose was enough to force the pureblood persona back onto Hadrian’s demeanor. He didn’t bother scowling at his back either, knowing the wizard would just sense it and give him a disappointed look. And then he would feel guilty.

He _hated_ feeling guilty. More than having his broom taken away or being forced to play nice with children other than Draco and a few select others. Which meant he had to behave until they were safely within the walls of the Malfoy manor.

Lucius had allowed him to sit in on the political meetings since he turned nine, under the condition that if he misbehaved even once, it would become an awfully boring life at the manor until he was old enough to attend Hogwarts. It was more than enough incentive, if only to observe the way his uncle easily manipulated the older wizards to get his way.

His uncle was very, _very_ good at getting what he wanted.

Hadrian stepped out of the floo looking slightly worse for the wear, but brushed off the ashes and handed his cloak to the nearest house elf a few moments after Lucius had left the room. He was home, which meant he could seek out the relative comfort of the library in peace.

Unless Draco wanted him, but it was usually the other way around and involved some sort of mischief. Hadrian had quickly learned he had a penchant for trouble, and other adults invited to the manor were not eager to stop him if he was caught. And all he had to do was _smile_.

He’d heard stories of his mother, of course, and there was a small picture of her on his nightstand, where she was wildly grinning and reaching for the camera as if she knew he was on the other side of the photograph. It brought a familiar warmth to his chest and a sly little grin of his own.

But, for now, he was heading to the library. If anyone needed his presence they’d send an elf.

They didn’t, until Dobby came to announce dinner and he reluctantly put his book away before rising and trying to tame his mass of hair. No doubt they would be having guests, as Lucius had been hinting at it before the meeting. And, though he enjoyed unnerving the guests, it wasn’t in his best interests all the time.

There was indeed, a guest. Several guests, which he politely greeted before taking his seat across from his cousin near the end of the table. Ministry folk, Draco mouthed at him, a look of disgust crossing his aristocratic face before being neatly hidden by a polite mask. Hadrian’s own face sported the same, his features schooled into mild curiosity at the dinner topic, though the heads of some branches of the Department of Magical Creatures were hardly interesting.

He and Draco were excused almost an hour later, the two gladly escaping the mind-numbingly boring small talk with Narcissa’s permission. Lucius had looked decidedly less pleased the longer the balding older wizard had continued, which was part of the reason Hadrian tugged his cousin into a small, darkened alcove somewhere a bit away from the dinner table.

Draco eyed his lopsided grin with more than a little suspicion. It took several minutes of back and forth whispers for the blond to agree to his plans, but they were both excited in the end even though it involved nothing dangerous. No, for the more advanced pranks, Hadrian was eagerly awaiting the day he could actually get a wand.

Three hours later and several house elves warning them against it, they were finally set up for the guests to leave. The Department heads were sure they’d have nightmares of Hadrian Lestrange’s unsettlingly mad laughter for weeks. Lucius’ withering glares were definitely worth it.

* * *

 

Another boring day, another boring meeting. He shifted uneasily, crossing his ankles and trying not to let the fact that his feet didn’t touch the floor bother him. His uncle was actually participating, for once, the wizard’s smooth, stern voice echoing over the stone and commanding attention.

Hadrian just couldn’t pay attention. He’d never been a particularly lucky child, but the weeks leading up to All Hallow’s Eve were always troublesome. No matter how hard he tried to stay out of trouble, his luck was absolutely abysmal and everything seemed to happen for the worse.

He’d confided this in Lucius a fairly long time ago and earlier today, after he’d expressed doubts about going to the meeting - what if his luck ruined something important? -, the elder wizard had fixed him with a Look and told him to put that luck to good use.

It had been fairly easy to convince Mr. Weasley - _Arthur_ , son, call me Arthur - to allow Hadrian to sit by him. Just a few well-placed smiles and questions about muggles and the man was almost in his palm. It had also taken a few disparaging comments about his lack of knowledge on the subject, but when Arthur wasn’t arguing loudly with his uncle, he was telling him of fantastical things muggles had invented or how they were quaint, interesting creatures. Lucius nodded approvingly from across the room once their eyes found each other.

Consequently, the bill his companion for the meeting had been fighting for had not passed. A small reward showed up later, in a book sitting innocuously on his nightstand when he woke.

The Malfoy manor was treated to another round of laughter. Narcissa smiled into her morning cup of tea. Lucius was already off somewhere in the ministry, and Draco, used to his cousin’s bouts of madness, rolled over in his sleep.


End file.
